Moments de vie
by Haloa
Summary: série de one-shot pour rire de nos héros : Dende, Piccolo, Oolong, Puar ...et tous les autres !
1. Chapter 1

**Haloa : DBZ ne m'appartient pas .**

**PREMIERE HISTOIRE : Ça recommence !**

_Un jour, au Palais du Très-Haut ..._

**Dende** _(observant la Terre, l'inquiétude marquant son visage):_ « Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Voilà que ça recommence ... »

**Piccolo** _(les poings serrés, prêt à passer en mode combat):_ « Dende ? Que se passe-t-il ? La Terre est attaquée ? »

**Dende** : « C'est affreux ! Ils vont s'entre-tuer ! »

**Piccolo** : « Qui ça ? Goku et Végéta ? Goku et Chichi ? Bulma et Végéta ? »

**Dende** : « Non pas eux ! Les Terriens ! Ils sont devenus fous ...comme possédés !

**Piccolo** : « Encore un coup de Garlic Junior ! Mais je croyais qu'on s'était débarrassé de lui et de ses sbires démoniaques ! Peut-être que répandre l'eau sacrée serait la solution ! »

**Dende** : « Hélas non ce n'est pas lui ...Et puis l'eau sacrée ne marcherait pas ...C'est horrible ...Je ne peux rien faire ! »

**Piccolo** : « Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une solution ! »

**Dende** : « Il n'y en a malheureusement qu'une : attendre ! »

**Piccolo **: « Je sens une force qui approche ! ...C'est Goku ! Oh non, ses vêtements sont en lambeaux ...Il a du rencontrer notre nouvel ennemi ! »

**Goku** _(gai et souriant comme à son habitude)_ : « Salut tout le monde ! »

**Piccolo** : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ? Qui t'a attaqué ? »

**Goku** : « Ben ...Personne ...enfin si : tout le monde ...Mais bon ... »

**Dende** _(ses sanglots allant crescendo)_ : « C'est trop affreux ! »

**Piccolo** : « Quoi c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? On t'a vaincu et toi tu souris bêtement ! »

**Dende** : « C'est terrrriiiiiiiiiible ! »

**Goku **: « Ah bah tiens voilà Végéta ... »

**Piccolo** : « Il a l'air plus énervé que d'habitude ! Et lui aussi a ses vêtements déchirés ! Mais enfin, est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe en bas ! »

**Dende** : « Bou-hou-houuuuuu ! snif ... »

**Piccolo** : « C'est une guerre ? C'est ça ? »

**Goku** : « C'est pire ! »

**Dende** : « Snif ...Les SOLDES ont COMMENCES ! »

**Végéta** : « Houmph ...une démarque de 70% sur les chemises roses ...et elles me sont toutes passées sous le nez ! »

**Piccolo** _(soudain abattu)_ : « ...Je laisse tomber ...»

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un autre jour, une autre histoire._

**TRANSFORMATIONS**

Après une longue journée de shopping dans tout South City, Chichi, Gohan et Goku, passèrent à la Capsule saluer leurs amis.

Une fois les nombreux sacs posés à terre et les salutations d'usage échangées, Goku et Gohan filèrent en direction de la salle de gravité où Végéta s'entraînait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Une fois délaissées _(ou délestées !),_ les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent autour de la table du salon pour discuter_... (ou se lamenter !)_

**Bulma** : « Alors Chichi, comment s'est passée cette journée de shopping avec Goku et Gohan? »

**Chichi** : « Avec Goku ? ...Tu parles, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée toute seule ...Ces deux là avaient toujours une excuse pour disparaître ! Un coup ils sentent une météorite s'approcher trop près de la Terre, une heure plus tard ils doivent sauver des gens d'un immeuble en flammes à l'autre bout de la ville, sans oublier le cambriolage de la banque et la prise d'otages à la bijouterie du centre-ville! ...On est resté ensemble cinq petites minutes par-ci par là ...tout au plus ! ...Bulma ...J'ai parfois l'impression d'être marié à Superman ! »

**Bulma** : « Oui ...ça doit être dur, mais dis-toi que Gohan et Goku t'ont abandonné pour la bonne cause ...Ce n'est pas comme Végéta ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'a fait hier soir. »

**Chichi** : « Hier soir ? Vous ne deviez pas vous rendre au Théâtre ? »

**Bulma** : « Mais si d'ailleurs nous y sommes allés..._ensemble_. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur place qu'il a commencé son numéro. Cela ne faisait pas un quart d'heure que le premier acte avait commencé que Végéta s'est levé, prétextant une envie pressante et sitôt revenu, oh à peine 5 minutes plus tard, le voilà qui se lève à nouveau. Et ainsi de suite pendant une heure. Heureusement, on était placé au bord de la rangée et donc il ne dérangeait personne à faire ses allers-retours... mais tout de même je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il s'absentait souvent. Et là tu sais ce qu'il me dit ? ...Que c'est à cause du _chili con carne de maman_ qui était _trop épicé_ ! De ce fait il a beaucoup bu et donc ...il lui fallait aller aux toilettes plus souvent ! »

**Chichi** : « Hum ...Et cette explication a suffi à te convaincre ? »

**Bulma** : « Pas du tout ! ...Aussi quand il s'est levé une nouvelle fois, j'ai attendu une minute et je l'ai suivi ...Voilà que je me retrouve effectivement devant les toilettes pour homme ...J'hésite ...et finalement je rentre ! Et là devine un peu sur qui je tombe ! »

**Chichi** : « Euh ...ben ...sur Végéta ! »

**Bulma** : « Je tombe sur 2 Végéta ! Mais une seconde plus tard, j'ai en face de moi Oolong ...et cinq _houleuses _minutes plus tard, le deuxième Végéta se transforme en Puar ... »

**Chichi **: « Nooon ! Il n'a pas fait ça ! »

**Bulma **: « Et si ! Végéta a payé Puar et Oolong pour prendre sa place et éviter ainsi la pièce de théâtre ! Mais tu penses, avec mon génie, il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'une heure pour m'en rendre compte ! »

**Chichi **: « Et ...dis-moi ...Que faisait Végéta pendant tout ce temps ? »

**Bulma **: « Et bien il était revenu ici pour s'entraîner bien sûr ! ...Chichi ? ...Est-ce que ça va ? ...Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées ! »

**Chichi** : « Et bien ...maintenant que j'y pense ...je me dis que peut-être ... »

_Cinq minutes plus tard, dans la salle de gravité ..._

**Chichi** : « SON GOKU ! SON GOHAN ! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

**Goku **: « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Un problème ? »

**Chichi** : « Goku ...Peux-tu me dire de quelle couleur est la robe que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui, et combien de paires de chaussure ai-je acheté à Gohan ? ... »

**Goku** : « Euh ...et bien ...Je ...J'ai oublié ! »

**Chichi** : « A ton tour Gohan ! Le livre que je t'ai pris à la librairie, était-ce sur la biologie ou la géographie ? »

**Gohan** _(se grattant la tête tout comme son père)_ : « euh ...ben ... »

**Chichi **: « Je m'en doutais ! OÙ SONT-ILS ? OOLONG et PUAR SORTEZ DE VOTRE CACHETTE ! »

Deux secondes plus tard, apparaissaient dans un écran de fumée nos deux transformeurs. Pour se dissimuler à la vue de Bulma et Chichi, ceux-ci avaient emprunté la forme des robots d'entraînement de Végéta ...

**Chichi** (les poings sur les hanches, un halo d'énergie l'enveloppant à mesure que sa colère montait) : « Oolong et Puar je vous écoute ! »

**Oolong **: « Une robe violine et blanche et euh ...un livre sur les batraciens ! »

**Puar** : « Une paire de botte ...pour la pluie ! »

**Chichi** : « SON GOKU et SON GOHAN ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

**Bulma** : « Ne les blâme pas trop Chichi, je suis sûre qu'au départ c'était une idée de Végéta ! »

**Goku** (s'adressant à Gohan et Végéta par télépathie) : « Cette fois je crois qu'on est très mal ! »

**Chichi** : « Tous les deux vous reprenez les sacs immédiatement, ON RENTRE A LA MAISON et ce soir : PAS DE DESSERT ni de TV ! »

**Bulma** : « Et pour toi Végéta ce n'est plus une mais deux semaines à coucher sur le canapé ! »

**Végéta et Goku** : « ...long soupir * ... »


	3. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête !

Un autre jour, une autre histoire ...

**Qui sème le vent ...récolte la tempête !**

_En ce mois de juillet caniculaire, Bulma, vêtue de son bikini rouge, se prélassait sur un transat aux abords de la piscine. La chaleur était telle que même Végéta avait renoncé à s'entraîner dans la salle de gravité. Pour l'heure, il faisait quelques longueurs dans la piscine, attendant l'immense saladier de crème glacée promis par Bunny. Avec cette chaleur, Bulma se serait volontiers endormi si sa mère n'avait pas monté le volume de sa radio ...Il était en effet l'heure de la météo ! _

_... « Le temps restera ensoleillé sur la majeure partie du pays à l'exception de quelques nuages dans la partie nord-ouest où la température continuera pourtant à avoisiner les 32°C ... quelques orages sont donc à prévoir en fin de soirée...ah ...un instant ...une information de dernière minute vient de nous parvenir ...des pluies diluviennes viennent de s'abattre dans la partie Nord Est... inondant en partie la vallée de Luan...la zone relativement désertique compte cependant six villages qui sont à cette heure ... »_

**Bunny** : « Le temps est vraiment détraqué ! »

**Bulma** : « Euh ...Maman, tu peux monter le son au maximum s'il te plait ? »

**Bunny** : « Bien sûr ma chérie ... »

_... « Ces pluies n'ayant pas été annoncé par les ondes ou par la télévision, la surprise de ces habitants reste de taille bien que la même région ait connu un phénomène similaire le mois dernier les météorologues sont septiques quant à l'origine de ... »_

**Bulma** : « La vallée de Luan ...pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose ? ...Oh mais oui ça me revient ! C'est tout proche du Mont Paozu où habite Son Goku et Chichi ! Je ferai mieux de les appeler pour voir si tout va bien chez eux ! »

_...dix minutes plus tard ..._

**Bulma** : « C'est curieux ...ça ne répond toujours pas ...J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé ! »

_Au même instant, à 3000 Kms de là ..._

**Goku** (se tenant en lévitation, près de la branche d'arbre où s'était réfugiée sa femme) : « Chichi ...Je suis vraiment désolé ! ...Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

**Chichi** _(trempée, regardant sa maison dévastée par la montée soudaine des eaux)_ : « SON GOKU ! ...Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas utiliser _l'éventail magique_ pour arroser le potager ! ...C'est un véritable désastre ! Il va me falloir des jours pour tout remettre en état ! Tout ça parce que _Monsieur_ a la flemme de prendre l'arrosoir et de tirer l'eau du puit ! ...Mais quelle honte ! Et que vont encore dire les voisins ?»

**Goku** (_les mains jointes et les yeux suppliants)_ : « Je suis vraiment ...vraiment désolé ! ...Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai encore du mal à contrôler ma force et j'ai juste agité l'éventail _un_ _peu_ trop fort ! »

**Chichi** : « ...Son Goku ...TU AS **ENCORE** INONDE LA VALLEE ! »

**Goku** _(penaud et la tête basse)_ : « ...vraiment ...vraiment désolé ... »

_Fin._


	4. Hope Oups !

_Note de l'auteur : Saviez-vous que Mirai Trunk avait déjà fait un bond dans le temps pour prévenir nos héros ? Voilà comment cela s'est passé, la première fois ..._

'**Hope' ...Oups !**

_Dans un monde entièrement détruit par les Cyborgs, un espoir voit le jour ..._

**Bulma :** « Je suis un génie ! Tu te rends compte, Trunk, grâce à cette machine à remonter le temps, tu vas pouvoir avertir tous nos amis de la menace que représentent les cyborgs et cela trois ans avant leur arrivée sur Terre. Son Goku et tous les autres vont avoir tout le temps de s'entraîner en les attendant ! »

**Mirai Trunk** : « sans oublier que je vais enfin rencontrer mon père ! »

**Bulma** : « Oui ...et grâce à ce médicament, Son Goku ne mourra pas d'une maladie cardiaque ! Ce plan est PARFAIT ! »

**Mirai Trunk** : « Bon ...Il est temps de partir ! »

**Bulma** : « Fais bien attention à toi surtout et reviens-moi en un seul morceau ! »

**Mirai Trunk **: « Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman ... »

_Sitôt arrivé dans le passé, Mirai Trunk se débarrassa aisément de Freezer et de ses acolytes. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Végéta, Bulma et tous leurs amis jusqu'à l'arrivée de Son Goku... Tous se réunirent ensuite autour de Mirai Trunk, afin d'écouter son histoire ..._

_Vingt minutes plus tard ..._

**Mirai Trunk** : « Et voilà ! Vous savez tout ! »

**Végéta** : « Alors ...Tu es le bâtard que j'ai eu avec ...cette humaine ! ...Excusez-moi j'ai envie de vomir ... »

**Bulma **_(blême)_ : « Vég ...Végéta ...et moi ...on ...on a ...NOOOOOOONNN ! »

**Yamcha** _(fou de rage, dévisageant Bulma): _« Je ne peux pas y croire ...après 10 ans de fiançailles ...TU VAS ME TROMPER ...AVEC LUI ! »

**Krillin** _(effondré sur le sol)_ : « On va tous mourir ... »

**Goku** : « Et moi je vais faire une crise cardiaque avant même que le combat ait commencé ! »

**Mirai Trunk **_**(**__la sueur perlant à son front)_ : « Et bien ...euh ...non, plus maintenant puisqu'à l'époque d'où je viens il existe un médicament pour cette maladie ...et je ...je t'ai ramené ce remède ! Tiens ... »

**Goku** _(détaillant le flacon)_ : « Il ne faudra pas me faire de piqûres au moins ? »

**Mirai Trunk** : « Euh ...si pourquoi ? »

**Piccolo** _(qui vient lui aussi d'étudier le flacon après que Goku l'ait lâché des mains)_ : « Dis-moi petit, y'a pas un problème ? Tu as bien dit que ce médicament allait le guérir dans trois ans ! »

**Mirai Trunk** (sentant le regard haineux de son père, de Yamcha et même de Goku sur lui) : « c'est ça ...oui c'est ça ... »

**Piccolo** : « et tu viens bien du futur ...de l'année 256... » _(Date donnée arbitrairement car je ne sais pas du tout à quelle date se situe DBZ par rapport à notre époque)_

**Mirai Trunk **: « Euh ...oui ! »

**Piccolo** : « Dans ce cas je suis désolé mais que ce soit pour prendre dans trois ans ou même dans six mois, ce flacon est déjà périmé ! »

**Mirai Trunk **_(lisant l'étiquette du flacon à voix haute)_ : « Date de péremption : juillet 255 ... Oups ! ... »

_De retour dans son époque ..._

**Bulma** : « Mais ? Mais mon chéri que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as eu du mal à battre Freezer ? »

**Mirai Trunk ** _(œil au beurre noir, côtes et dents cassées)_ : « euh ...Non ...J'ai juste rencontré mon père, Goku et tous ses amis ... »

**Bulma** : « Et ...ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

**Mirai Trunk** : « Ben ...pas parfaitement ! »

Fin ...


	5. L'invasion a commencé !

_Autre jour, autre histoire ..._

**L'invasion a commencé**

_Une nouvelle fois, l'agitation battait son plein dans la grande demeure familiale. Toute la famille Brief et la famille Son étaient sur le pied de guerre ! L'invasion avait commencé ... Après seulement deux mois de paix et de tranquillité, un nouvel ennemi se présentait à leur porte. Petit (mais ne sont-ce pas les plus méchants ?) sournois et dévastateur, pire que Boo, se multipliant à une vitesse faramineuse ...et quasiment indestructible ...même pour un sayain ...SURTOUT pour un sayain ..._

**Végéta** : « Cette fois ça suffit ! J'en ai assez ! C'est chaque fois la même chose ! NON, NON et NON je ne le ferai pas ! »

**Goku** : « Enfin Végéta tu sais que c'est le seul moyen que nous avons de lutter contre eux ! »

**Bulma** : « Je suis désolée Végéta mais tu sais qu'il a raison, vous devez tous les deux en passer par là ! »

**Végéta** : « Inutile d'insister c'est HORS DE QUESTION ! »

**Chichi** : « Enfin je ne comprends pas, tu devrais t'y être habitué depuis le temps ! C'est ridicule, c'est plus ridicule encore que Goku et sa peur des piqûres ! »

**Végéta** : « Ne me compare pas à ton idiot de mari, idiote ! »

**Chichi** : « Idiot toi-même ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas aller chercher ton fils à l'école !»

**Végéta** : « Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Je suis le _Prince des Sayains_ ! »

**Bulma** : « Bon ça suffit, on ne va tout de même pas y passer la nuit ! Allez hop vous deux, au travail ! Goten et Trunk, ça vaut aussi pour tous les deux ! Allez ! _Et faîtes briller vos cheveux _! »

**Chichi **: « Prince ou pas ...tu as attrapé les poux des camarades de classe de ton fils ! Voilà les serviettes, les peignes et l'après-shampoing ! Le produit anti-poux est dans la salle de bain et déjà prêt à l'emploi ! »

**Végéta** : « ...humph ...C'est chaque année la même chose, à chaque rentrée scolaire les gamins ramènent les poux à la maison ! ... »

**Bulma** : « Arrête de râler et rince correctement tes cheveux ! ...Et d'abord : est-ce notre faute si vos têtes de sayain attirent les poux ! ... »

**Végéta **_(long soupir)_ : « Pfft ... »

**Goku** : « Courage Végéta ! En dix shampoings nous en aurons fini ! »

**Fin**_. (eh eh ... spéciale fic rentrée scolaire !)_


	6. BRA !

**BRA !**

_Dans cette histoire, Bra et Pan ont respectivement 12 et 11 ans ...Les vacances scolaires avaient commencé et, voulant profiter d'une journée de shopping, leurs mères et grand-mère respectives avaient confié les deux fillettes à Végéta ! Quant à Goku, il devait simplement récupérer sa petite fille chez les Briefs et la ramener chez lui à l'heure du souper._

_C'est ainsi qu'en fin d'après-midi, dans le jardin des Briefs ..._

**Goku** : « Alors Végéta, la journée s'est bien passée ? J'espère que Pan n'a pas fait trop de bêtise ... »

**Végéta** _(debout, les mâchoires serrées, les mains croisées dans son dos, les joues rouges et visiblement énervé):_ « ... »

**Goku** : « Euh ...Tu ne dis rien ...Dois-je en conclure qu'il y a eu un problème ? »

Devant le mutisme de Végéta, Goku chercha du regard sa petite-fille et sa meilleure amie, Bra. Les deux fillettes se tenaient la tête basse. Assises sur l'herbe à l'écart de la maison, elles demeuraient étrangement silencieuses ... A quelques mètres seulement derrière elles se trouvaient Trunk et Goten. Les deux jeunes hommes étouffaient un fou rire...Goku porta à nouveau son regard sur Végéta.

**Goku **: « Végéta ...Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ? »

**Végéta** : « ...Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? »

**Goku** : « Ben ...Je m'entraînais chez Kaïo. »

**Végéta** : « Hum ...Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas accouru ... »

**Goku** : « Accouru ? Il y a donc eu un problème ! »

**Végéta **: « Bien sûr qu'il y en a eu un ! ...Figures- toi que pendant ton absence, Bra et ta petite fille ont réuni les boules de cristal ...et elles ont appelé le dragon Shenron ! »

**Goku** : « Waouh ! Mais dis moi, elles n'ont tout de même pas réuni les 7 boules en une seule journée et ...sans que tu t'en aperçoives ! »

**Végéta** : « Bien sûr que non ! A l'aide du radar, Bra en avait déjà réuni trois, il y a un mois de cela. Ensuite elle a passé le radar à Pan qui en a également récolté trois ...La dernière, la Boule à 4 étoiles, Pan l'a volé chez toi ce matin, juste avant de venir ici ! Elles ont profité que je me trouvais dans la salle de gravité à m'entraîner pour ouvrir leurs sac à dos et sortir les boules de cristal ... »

**Goku **_(pensif)_: « Et comme je me trouvais sur la planète de Kaïo, je n'ai pas vu le ciel s'obscurcir ni le dragon apparaître ... »

**Végéta** : « Exact ! »

**Goku** : « Et ...Es-tu arrivé à temps ? ...Je veux dire par là que ...tu les as empêché de dire leur vœu ? »

**Végéta** (entrecoupant ses paroles de longs soupirs) : « Et bien ...pas tout à fait ! »

C'est ce moment là que choisirent Trunk et Goten pour laisser échapper leurs éclats de rire. Devant un Végéta rouge comme une pivoine et un Goku inquiet, ils se mirent à rouler par terre, tout en se tenant les côtes ! Bra et Pan, quant à elles, voulurent discrètement s'éclipser mais le regard que leur porta Végéta les glaça sur place !

**Goku** : « Alors ? »

**Végéta** _(fusillant les fillettes du regard)_ : « Pfft ...Je suis intervenu à temps d'une certaine manière, mais le dragon à quand même exaucer le vœu ...Voilà pourquoi je suis furieux ! S'il arrivait un problème sur Terre, nous ne pourrions pas faire appel au dragon avant 1 an ! »

**Goku** : « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement et surtout ...qu'est-ce qui a été demandé ? »

_...Flash-back ..._

**Bra** : «Allez Pan, prononce notre voeu ! »

**Pan** : « pourquoi moi ? Vas-y toi, dis-le ! »

**Dragon Shenron** : « Alors ! Je ne vais pas attendre ici toute la journée ! Dépêchez-vous de me dire votre vœu ! »

**Bra** : « Bon d'accord ...Nous voulons ...Nous voulons un ... »

**Végéta** _(accourant vers les fillettes, espérant arriver avant qu'elle n'ait commencé à prononcer son voeu)_: « **BRA !**»

**Dragon Shenron** : « Votre vœu est exaucé ! »

_...Fin du Flash-back..._

**Goku **: « Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais alors qu'est-ce que le Dragon a fait ? »

**Végéta **_(sortant ses mains de derrière son dos)_: « Il m'a donné ceci ...Stupide Terrienne ! Elle et ses prénoms à la con ... »

**Goku **: « Mais c'est un ...C'est un ... »

**Végéta** : « Voilà ce que j'ai eu en appelant Bra ... »

**Goku** : « Ben ...On a vu pire ...Oolong, lui, avait obtenu une petite culotte ... »

Derrière lui, les rires redoublèrent, Trunk et Goten regardaient morts de rire Végéta agiter le soutien-gorge qu'il avait obtenu du dragon ...Quant aux fillettes, Bra surtout, elles étaient sur le point de mourir de honte lorsque Végéta s'approcha d'elles.

**Végéta **_(posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bra qui commençait à verser une larme)_ : « Allons Bra, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ton prénom ...Ce n'est rien. »

**Bra** : « je suis désolée Papa ...On ne recommencera plus ! »

**Trunk** : « Mais au fait petite sœur, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez avoir par le dragon ? »

**Pan et Bra** se regardèrent un bout de temps avant de répondre en cœur : « Ben ...On voulait un petit ami ! »

**Goku** _(regardant Végéta)_ : « Tu sais ce qu'on dit ! Telle mère telle fille ! »

**Végéta** _(soupirant toujours)_: « ...Et elle n'a que 12 ans ! »

_**FIN.**_

_J'ignore si le véritable prénom de la fille de Végéta et Bulma est Bra ou Bulla (comme je le trouve dans certaines fics) mais cette histoire m'est venue suite à une traduction du mot Bra qui en anglais signifie soutien-gorge ...Bien sûr, j'ai écrit cette histoire en français, alors on n'a qu'à dire que le dragon Shenron est bilingue ! Après tout, dans l'animé comme dans le manga, Sayains et Terriens se comprennent !_

_En espérant que cette petite histoire vous ait plu. _

_A bientôt. Haloa._


	7. cross Over !

_Autre jour, autre histoire ..._

_Les pensées des personnages sont retranscrites en italique. _

**Cross over !**

12 :05 : _Un vaisseau spatial atterrit dans le jardin des Son. Un inconnu en descend et frappe trois coups à la porte de la maison._

**Gohan** : « Maman ! Un monsieur est à la porte ! »

**Chichi** : « Continue tes devoirs mon chéri, je vais ouvrir ! »

**L'inconnu** : « Bonjour Madame ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi mais j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser ! »

**Chichi** : _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? Si c'est encore un représentant en aspirateur, je le renvoie vite fait à South City !_

**L'inconnu** : « Dîtes moi Madame, votre mari ne serait pas un homme grand, brun et musclé ! »

**Chichi** : « Et bien ...Oui ! »

**L'inconnu** : « Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas une force ...surhumaine et ne serait-il pas capable de ...de voler ? »

**Chichi** : « Euh ...Oui en effet ... »

**L'inconnu** _(essayant de cacher son enthousiasme)_ : « Madame, j'aimerai vous poser une dernière question ...Votre mari ne serait-il pas arrivé sur Terre à bord d'une capsule spatiale alors qu'il n'était ...qu'un tout petit bébé ? »

**Chichi** _(ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés)_ : « Mais oui ! »

**L'inconnu** : « C'est merveilleux ! Je l'ai enfin retrouvé ! »

**Goku** _(arrivant de la cuisine, une cuisse de poulet dans chaque main)_ : « Chichi ? Qui est-ce ? »

**Chichi** : « Et bien je ne ... »

**L'inconnu** _(coupant la parole à Chichi et ouvrant grand les bras à Goku)_ : « Je suis ton père ! »

**Chichi** : _Oh non Kami ...Après le frère, voilà le père maintenant ! Au moins ...Celui-là semble poli !_

**Goku** : « Euh ...Mon père ? »

**L'inconnu** : « Oui vois-tu, avant que notre planète n'explose en un milliard de météorites, tu as été envoyé sur Terre ...et après toutes ces années de vaines recherches, je t'ai enfin retrouvé ...Kal-El ! Mon fils ! »

**Goku** : « Kanelle ? Vous devez vous tromper ...Mon nom est Son Goku ! »

**L'inconnu** : « Non ! Kal-El avec un K ...c'est ton véritable prénom ! »

**Goku** : « Je ne crois pas non ...Mon vrai nom s'écrit bien avec un K mais c'est Kakarotto ! »

**L'inconnu** : _M'aurait-on mal renseigné ? _«Je ...Je ne suis pas chez Monsieur et Madame Kent ? N'êtes-vous pas Clark Kent, reporter au Daily Planet ? »

**Chichi **: « Pas du tout ! Vous êtes chez Monsieur et Madame Son ! »

**L'inconnu** : « Oh ...Je ...Je suis confus ...On ne m'a pas donné la bonne adresse ! Je ...Je vais vous laisser. Au revoir !»

**Chichi **_(avant de claquer la porte au nez de l'inconnu)_: « C'est ça oui ! Allez bon vent ! »

**Goku** : Quel_ drôle de personnage ...Cela dit, j'aime bien le 'S' sur son costume ...Il faudrait que je demande à Chichi d'en broder un sur ma tenue de combat ...S comme Son ! Ou comme Super Sayain ! Ça sonne plutôt bien !_

12 :15 _: Un vaisseau spatial décolle du jardin des Son. A son bord, un homme et sa femme repartent à la recherche de leur fils perdu !_

**L'inconnu** : « Ce n'était pas la bonne adresse ...Pourtant tous les détails collaient ! »

**Sa femme** : « Chéri, tu lui as parlé des collants bleus et de la cape rouge ? »

**L'inconnu** : « Euh ... non ! Mais tu as raison, la prochaine fois je commencerai par là ! »

_FIN._


	8. Problème d'algèbre !

**Problème d'algèbre !**

L'hiver était finalement arrivé, amenant dans sa valise les premières gelées et les premières neiges. Tous les enfants attendaient avec impatience cette période de l'année et son lot de catastrophes climatiques qu'elles soient prévisibles ou non, car il signifiait avant toute chose : _fermeture des écoles et arrêts des bus scolaires pour une durée indéterminée. _

Mais il en était un pour qui cela n'avait aucune importance. Toutes les écoles des alentours pouvaient bien fermer à cause de la neige, la sienne resterait perpétuellement ouverte, même à l'heure des vacances scolaires.

Pour cet enfant si friand de liberté, tempête de neige signifiait cloisonnement à la maison devant certes, un bon feu de cheminée, mais surtout, devant livres et cahiers. Il était même probable que la seule montagne que verrait ce garçon de tout l'hiver serait la montagne de devoirs préparés par sa mère ! Vous l'aurez tous compris, ce garçon était l'unique élève de la classe de Chichi !

Mais pour l'heure, un problème plus grave qu'une avalanche venait de s'abattre sur la jeune mère de famille : son père, Guymao, s'était cassé une jambe en voulant justement déblayer la neige devant son château ! _(Première catastrophe !) _

La jambe dans le plâtre, dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de lui-même et de son royaume, il avait fait appel à sa fille chérie qui ni une ni deux, avait préparé sa valise, déléguant son rôle de maître d'école au seul adulte demeurant à la maison, à savoir son époux, le seul et unique Son Goku ! _(Seconde catastrophe)_

Ce dernier, après 2 heures de conférences sur l'importance qu'avaient les études de son fils, 3 heures de recommandations et autant de coups de poêle à frire sur le crâne (pour que ça rentre mieux ?) vit avec soulagement sa femme Chichi partir.

Goku lui avait fait la promesse de travailler avec Gohan sur ses problèmes de géométrie et d'algèbre, et il tiendrait parole !

_Une heure plus tard, tous deux assis au coin du feu et devant la table basse du salon ..._

**Goku** : « Très bien ! Commençons par les mathématiques ! Ta mère n'a pas du te donner un problème compliqué à résoudre ...Tu n'as que 7 ans après tout ! »

**Gohan** : « Et après ça, tu me laisseras jouer dehors ? »

**Goku** : « Euh ...Et bien ...Ta mère ne me l'a pas précisé mais je pense qu'une fois tous tes devoirs terminés alors oui, tu pourras sortir jouer ! On pourra même s'entraîner ensemble avant de souper, qu'en dis-tu ? »

**Gohan** _(sautant de joie)_ : « Super ! »

**Goku** : « Parfait ! ...Alors voyons ..._Problème numéro 1_ _...Un train part à 6h15 du matin et fait 10 Kms en 12 minutes. Il est suivi par un autre train qui, partant 3 h plus tard que le premier, fait 25 Kms en 20 minutes. A quelle distance du point de départ, et à quelle heure, le 2__ème__ train rejoindra-t-il le premier ? »_

**Gohan** : « Hein ? ...Papa ? Tu peux répéter plus doucement s'il te plait ? »

**Goku** _(se grattant la tête)_ : « Oula ...Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile ...Bon je répète ... »

_...Deux heures plus tard ..._

**Goku** : « Ouf ...Voilà ça y est ...Premier problème résolu ! »

**Gohan** : « Euh ...Tu crois que maman sera d'accord avec la réponse ? »

**Goku **: « Elle sera ravie qu'on ait trouvé la solution ! Bon maintenant passons au problème suivant ! ...Une baignoire d'une contenance de 26 m3 est fissurée...Sachant que l'eau s'écoule du robinet à la vitesse de ... »

**Gohan** : « Moins vite Papa je n'arrive pas à suivre ... »

**Goku** : « Oh ! Excuse moi ! »

_Une demi heure plus tard ..._

**Goku** : « Hum ...Comment résoudre ce problème ? ... La solution doit être donnée en minutes en plus ! ...C'est vraiment difficile ...»

_Une heure plus tard ..._

**Goku** : « Et voilà : second problème résolu ! Bon, passons au suivant ! »

**Gohan** : « Euh ...tu es sûre que Maman ... »

**Goku** : « Mais oui ! ... »

Les jours passèrent dans la maison des Son, et au bout d'une semaine, Chichi fit son grand retour. Dans le taxi qui la reconduisait chez elle (payé par Guymao), Chichi songeait à ses deux amoures. Elle les imaginait, le fils sagement assis sur les genoux du père, un cahier et un crayon à la main, tous deux en pleine concentration ...maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait peut-être donné trop de devoirs à Son Gohan, jamais il ne réussirait à résoudre ne serait-ce qu'un quart des problèmes, surtout avec Goku comme professeur !

Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva ses deux hommes derrière le jardin en train de s'entraîner !

Lorsqu'il la vit, Gohan courut vers elle, lui sautant au cou.

**Goku** : « Bonjour Chichi ! Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui ! »

**Chichi** : « Je vois ça ! Tu as bien entretenu la maison au moins ? »

**Goku** : « Bien sûr ! Il y a seulement que le frigo est vide mais pour le reste ça va ! »

**Chichi** : « Et Son Gohan ! Pourquoi est-il en train de jouer dehors ? »

**Goku** : « Ah ça ...Je lui ai promis que sitôt tous ses devoirs terminés il pourrait s'entraîner avec moi ! »

**Chichi** : « Et ...Il a fini tous ses devoirs ? »

**Goku** : « Euh ...Oui ...En deux jours ! Tiens d'ailleurs ses cahiers sont restés sur la table de la cuisine ... »

**Chichi** : « C'est ...C'est bien ...Je vais quand même y jeter un œil ... »

_...Dix minutes plus tard ...Un cri strident retentissait dans la cuisine !_

**Chichi** _(rouge de rage)_ : « Mais ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? SON GOKU ! »

**Goku** : « Hum ...Oui chérie ! »

**Chichi** : « Son Goku ? Pourquoi y 'a-t-il un dépliant des horaires des trains de la région agrafé dans le cahier d'algèbre de Gohan ? Et pourquoi est-il écrit dessus _solution du problème n°1 _? »

**Goku** : « Et bien tu vois ... »

**Chichi** : « Mais QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST que CETTE REPONSE ? Il ne faut pas 665-958433 minutes pour qu'une baignoire déborde ! »

**Goku** : « Ah ça ? Mais ce n'est pas en minutes ...C'est juste le numéro de téléphone d'un plombier ...Comme ça plus de fuite : plus de problème ! ...Chichi... Tu es toute pâle ...Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

**Gohan **: « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Maman ? »

**Goku** : « Je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie ! Ça doit l'avoir surpris qu'on ait résolu tous les problèmes aussi facilement ! »

_FIN._


	9. Tout roule !

**Tout roule !**

_Un matin, dans la cuisine des Briefs ...Juste après le départ de Trunk pour l'école._

**Bulma** : « Végéta, écoute ! Sa demande est légitime !»

**Végéta** : « Non, non et non, on en a déjà discuté, je ne monterai pas sur cet engin ridicule ! »

**Bulma** : « Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour notre fils ! Ton fils ! Il a cinq ans et tous ses copains ont déjà vécu ça avec leur père ! Et puis ce serait un moyen comme un autre de passer du temps ensemble.»

**Végéta** : « On passe déjà du temps ensemble ! Cela fait deux ans que je l'entraîne aux arts martiaux après l'école ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père de le faire, il passe plus de temps sur cet engin que sur ta mère !»

**Bulma** : « VEGETA, il est de tradition sur Terre qu'un enfant apprenne à faire du vélo avec son père ! Aussi c'est décidé, cet après-midi, tu emmèneras Trunk au parc et tu lui apprendras comment tenir sur sa bicyclette sans les petites roues ! FIN DE LA DISCUSSION ! »

**Végéta** : « Tu oublies juste une chose ... »

**Bulma** : « Laquelle ? »

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans une allée du parc ..._

**Dr Brief** : « C'est bien mon garçon ...Oui comme ça ...ne regarde pas les pédales, regarde la route ! Et détend toi un peu, tu es trop crispé ! Relâche la poignée du frein !»

**Bunny** : « C'est merveilleuuuuuux ! Vas-y mon chéri, continue ! »

**Bulma** : « Attention à la poubelle ! Non ! Tourne le guidon ! »

**Bunny **: « Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal ! »

**Dr Brief** : « Il est encore tombé à cause de la béquille, je vais lui retirer ! Pour les petites roues en revanche, c'est encore trop tôt ! »

**Bulma** : « Ne te décourage pas tu y étais presque ! »

**Dr Brief** : « Elle a raison ! ... Ne t'inquiète pas Végéta, ça va venir ! »

**Végéta **_(remontant sur le vélo de son beau-père)_ : « Stupides Terriens ...grr...avec leurs traditions à la con ! Et vous deux, arrêtez de rire où je vous expédie dans l'autre monde !»

**Krillin et Yamcha** _(pouffant de rire, comme la dizaine d'enfants présents dans le parc à cet instant)_ : « Nous, mais on a rien fait ! »

_Au même instant ..._

**Piccolo** _(observant le parc depuis le Palais du Très-Haut)_ : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? ...C'est une nouvelle façon de s'entraîner ? »

**Dende** : « En quelque sorte ... »

**FIN.**

**Note de l'auteur : Après Végéta et le permis de conduire : Végéta apprend à faire du vélo ! Oui je sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre Végéta dans des situations impossibles...mais c'est parce que je l'aime bien ! Et surtout pour la relation père/fils (Végéta et son beau-père) que j'aimerai bien voir détaillée dans d'autres fics. (je lance ici un appel aux auteurs ! )**


	10. Le conte de fée de Végéta

N.A : Saviez-vous qu'en fait, le premier à avoir atteint le stade de Super guerrier 3 était Végéta ? Et cela bien avant Son Goku et son terrible combat contre BOO...si si je vous le jure ! Le problème, c'est que personne à l'époque ne l'a cru ! Pauvre Végéta ...

Cette fic se déroule durant ces fameuses trois années ...

**Le Conte de fée de Végéta. **

Végéta s'entraînait depuis des heures dans sa nouvelle salle de gravité. Pourquoi avoir eu besoin d'une nouvelle salle, et bien tout simplement parce qu'il avait fait exploser la première, voici deux mois de cela.

Son objectif est aujourd'hui le même qu'hier : réussir à se transformer en Super Guerrier pour égaler son rival : Son Goku !

Et en cette fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il est seul dans cette salle sphérique, à lancer des boules d'énergie pour essayer ensuite de les éviter, un miracle se produit.

Il souffre mais se tient debout, suant sang et eau, il canalise toute son énergie en serrant ses poings, des éclairs se forment autour de lui, les dalles scellées de la salle de gravité se soulèvent et soudain ...soudain il voit son reflet dans l'écran de l'ordinateur affichant 300 G : ses yeux sont maintenant verts ...et ses cheveux blonds poussent ...de plusieurs centimètres, jusqu'à descendre le long de son dos !

Végéta n'en croit pas ses yeux : il a atteint le stade de Super guerrier ...et euh ...peut-être même dépassé !

Mais aussi vite hélas, la fatigue le rattrape et s'abat sur lui ! Végéta s'écroule au sol, ses yeux redeviennent sombres et ses cheveux courts aussi ...

_Une heure plus tard, dans la cuisine de la Capsule Corp ...Bulma et Yamcha préparant le dîner..._

**Végéta** : « Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai réussi ! Je me suis transformé en Super guerrier, non mieux que ça ! Mes yeux étaient verts et mes cheveux étaient blonds mais ils poussaient ...poussaient ...de plusieurs centimètres ! »

**Bulma** _(septique)_ : « De plusieurs centimètres ? »

**Végéta** _(excité comme une puce, sautant de joie)_ : « Exactement ! Ils étaient blonds, ils brillaient ! Et il y avait des éclairs partout autour de moi ! Et ...Et ils étaient devenus très longs ! Et même que mes sourcils ont disparus !»

**Yamcha** : « Ben voyons ! »

**Végéta** : « Mais ...Mais c'est vrai ! Je me suis transformé en ...en Super Super guerrier ! »

**Bulma** : « Végéta ! Arrête de nous prendre pour des imbéciles ! C'est sans doute du à la gravité ...ça touche ton cerveau et te fait voir des choses qui n'existent pas ! »

**Végéta** : « Mais c'était _REEL_ ! »

**Yamcha** : « Ouais c'est ça _Princesse_ ...tes cheveux blonds ont poussé en quelques secondes ...Allez _Raiponce_ ! Descend de ta tour et arrête de dire des conneries ! »

**Végéta **: « Mais c'est la vérité ! »

**Bulma** : « Tiens ! Prend ses assiettes et met la table ! Et ce soir, tu évites la salade aux champignons, t'as déjà assez halluciné pour aujourd'hui ! »

**Végéta** _(les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblantes)_ : « Mais ...pitié ... Il faut me croire !»

FIN.

(Cette fic est un clin d'œil au dernier Disney : Raiponce ou Rapunzel)


	11. Le poids des gènes !

Un autre jour, une autre histoire ...celle-ci se déroule bien avant l'arrivée des sayains, et malgré cela Chichi a déjà des problèmes ...Pauvre Chichi !bonne lecture.

**Le poids des gènes !**

Chichi en avait assez de ses crises de boulimie. Enceinte de huit mois, elle s'empiffrait de gâteaux et de bols de riz du matin au soir ! Certes, Goku était un gros mangeur et le bébé tenait sans doute de lui ! Mais pour elle ?

Après avoir rangé la cuisine et avalé un dernier sandwish, Chichi vint s'allonger au côté de Goku. Celui-ci n'était pas inquiet. Il aimait la voir s'arrondir de jour en jour et adorait les moments où posant ses mains sur son ventre, il sentait les vigoureux coups de pieds du bébé.

Après un doux baiser sur la joue, Goku se tourna de son côté du lit et s'endormit ...Chichi, elle, continua de fixer le plafond de la chambre...Depuis une semaine en effet, elle souffrait d'insomnie et lorsque enfin elle parvenait à s'endormir, elle faisait de terribles cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin à son réveil, elle s'aperçut de l'absence de Goku, _parti s'entraîner_ pensa-t-elle ...Elle s'étira et commença le pénible exercice qui consistait à se relever ..._mon pauvre Goku ...Il y a un an tu épousais une sirène, et aujourd'hui tu vis avec une baleine !_ ..._Ça y est ! Je suis encore coincée sur le dos ! Au moins maintenant je sais ce que ressent la vieille tortue qui vit à KameHouse !_ _Allez courage ma grande, pense à ta mère et à tes grand-mères qui sont passées par là avant toi ! ...AVANT MOI ! NOOOOOOOOOON !_ Se mit-elle à hurler.

Deux heures plus tard, Chichi, encore tremblante de terreur, s'installait dans un cabinet d'échographie ! Et moins d'une heure plus tard ...

- _Alors docteur ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dîtes moi la vérité ! Il y a un problème avec mon bébé, n'est-ce pas ?_

-_et bien, en vérité ...peut-être bien un petit ..._répondait le docteur, encore perplexe, les yeux toujours fixés sur son écran.

-_Je le savais, mon dieu, je le savais ! Il est énorme ! Je ne pourrais jamais le sortir ! Mon dieu il tient de LUI !_

-_Allons calmez-vous Madame Son ! Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état, ce problème peut s'arranger, je vous l'assure !_

-_S'arranger ! Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il est énorme ! ENORME !_

-_Enorme, non ...pas du tout ! Un petit coup de bistouri ou de ciseau et hop, ce sera oublié !_

-_Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez docteur ! Ce n'est pas un coup de bistouri ou même un coup de ciseau qui arrangera les choses ! ... Regardez docteur !_

Devant l'air inquiet de Chichi, le docteur examina les photographies qu'elle lui tendait. Sur la première photo jaunie par le temps, on pouvait voir un bébé bien joufflu allongé sur une couverture.

-_Quel charmant bébé ! Et robuste avec ça _! _Quel âge avait-il ?_ s'exclama le médecin qui ne voyait décidément pas quel était le problème de Chichi.

-_C'est mon père à sa naissance ! Il pesait près de 10 kilos ! Et regardez la photo suivante docteur ! Regardez_, suppliait Chichi.

Le médecin, qui commençait à comprendre les craintes de Chichi, fixa alors la deuxième photographie. Sur cette image également jaunie, on distinguait un petit bout de femme, poussant à bout de bras une énorme poussette d'où l'on distinguait un bébé ...d'environ 60 kilos.

-_Sur celle-ci mon père a tout juste un an ! Il ne marchait pas encore, hélas pour ma grand-mère ...Elle peinait tous les jours à lui donner son bain, lui changer les couches, XXL cela va sans dire ! Et tout le reste ! Vous n'imaginez pas quel enfer cela pouvait être que de l'installer dans sa chaise haute_, pleurait maintenant Chichi ..._Mon dieu ! C'est ce qui m'attend, n'est-ce pas docteur ! Mon enfant est un ogre comme son grand-père ..._

Le médecin s'épongeait maintenant le front, ayant à l'esprit le calvaire que cette pauvre femme, la grand-mère de Chichi, avait enduré. Mais bien vite, il se reprit et afficha son plus beau sourire, tournant l'écran de l'échographe de façon à ce que Chichi voit son bébé.

-_Votre père est un ...un ogre ? Hum ...Je vois ...Madame Son ...Vous pouvez cesser de pleurer. Votre bébé est de corpulence normale ! Toutes les mesures que j'ai effectuées le prouvent, je vous l'assure ! Non ... le seul petit problème, voyez-vous ...c'est cet appendice ...on dirait ...on dirait une queue de singe ! ...Mais entre nous, après la crainte d'avoir un ogre c'est un moindre mal, vous ne croyez pas ? ...Madame Son, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous sans crainte, votre petit garçon est et sera en bonne santé !_

-_Un ...un petit garçon avec une queue de singe ... Oh docteur ! C'est merveilleux ! Il tient finalement de son père ! Ne vous en faites pas pour le coup de ciseau on verra cela plus tard ! Au revoir docteur ! Et merci_, s'écriait Chichi qui sans mal cette fois, s'était relevée de la table d'examen. Pressée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Goku, elle avait pour ainsi dire bondi sur ses deux jambes et se faufilait maintenant droit vers la sortie, sous le regard surpris mais heureux du médecin !

-_Quelle étrange famille ..._

FIN.


	12. le jardin secret de Goku

**Le jardin secret de Goku**

Par un doux matin de juillet, Chichi sortit pour étendre le linge derrière la maison. Traversant le potager, elle manqua mourir d'une crise cardiaque en découvrant ce qui ressemblait à une parcelle de ...et bien de ...

-« AAAAAH SON GOKU ! » s'époumonait Chichi qui, de surprise, en avait lâché sa corbeille de linge.

Aux cris de sa femme, Goku accourut tout de suite.

-« Que se passe-t-il Chichi ? »

-« Goku ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

-« Euh ...Des plants de salades ? »

-« NON ! Pas ça ! ÇA ! » Cria Chichi tout en désignant la parcelle d'à côté.

-« Oh ça ! C'est ...euh ...Un remède. Figure toi que je suis allé voir Yajirobe il y a quelques mois de ça. Je lui ai demandé s'il lui était possible de me donner des haricots magiques, de façon à en faire pousser dans notre potager...Ce serait pratique, tu vois ... » Expliqua Son Goku, d'une manière calme et détachée, ne comprenant d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Chichi était en colère.

-« Son Goku ! Ce que je vois là ne ressemble en rien à des plants de haricots ! »

-« Je sais ! Mais laisse-moi finir ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en donner. En revanche, il m'a donné pleins de bouture de cette plante ! Et d'un coup, je me suis souvenu que mon grand-père l'utilisait aussi ! C'était nettement moins efficace que les haricots magiques mais les feuilles de cette plante soignaient quand même les douleurs les plus fortes ! Et maintenant il y en a un peu partout dans notre jardin. C'est génial, non ? »

-« Le ...Le vieux Son Gohan en prenait ? ET ...TOI AUSSI ! »

-« Ben oui, quelquefois ...Euh ...mais en quoi est-ce si grave ? Non parce que, dans ce cas il faudrait que j'en parle à Végéta et à Piccolo, parce que je leur en ai donné un peu ce matin, figure-toi qu'ils se sont battus et que... »

-« Mon mari est un droguééééééééééé ! Et un dealeeeer ! » Se mit à hurler Chichi avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

-« Un ...un drogué ? » répétait Son Goku, se grattant la tête.

-« Son Goku ! C'est du CANNABIS ! » Hurlait Chichi, levant les deux bras au ciel.

-« Ah ...et euh ...C'est pas bien ? »

...

_Au même moment, à la Capsule Corporation ..._

-« Euh ...Végéta ? Maman ? Vous êtes sûrs d'aller bien ? » Demandait Bulma qui regardait très inquiète, Végéta et sa mère danser un slow au beau milieu de la cuisine.

-« Hein? ...Supeeeeeeeer! » Lui répondait Végéta tandis qu'arrivait Piccolo, tanguant d'un mur à l'autre.

-« Wow ... Cool, les dinosaures mauves dans vos toilettes. Oh dîtes, c'est quand mon tour ? Je veux danser avec le Prince moi aussi ! » Lança Piccolo, boudeur ...mais très détendu ...

FIN. _(Cooooool, non ?)_


	13. Les prières à Dende

**La vie au Mont Paozu**

_Le Point de vue de Chichi_

-« Vivre ici est un enchantement. La forêt, ces prairies verdoyantes, ces cascades ...On est loin de subir la pollution des grandes villes. La nature qui nous entoure, les fleurs, le bruit des oiseaux au réveil. Voilà. C'est agréable car calme et reposant. Bon, j'admets que tout n'est pas rose non plus. C'est difficile de faire ses courses, on est loin de tout commerce ! Et que dire lorsque je dois traverser la forêt les bras chargés de sacs, une faible femme comme moi ! Et puis ...Il y a les bêtes sauvages. Avec tous ces tyrannosaures, ces tigres et ces ours qui peuvent à tout instant surgir de la forêt pour nous attaquer ! J'ai si peur pour mon petit Gohan. Il est si innocent ! Lui, ne penserait certainement qu'à jouer avec eux mais aller savoir quel pourrait être la réaction d'un bébé tigre face à mon petit chéri ! Il ne verrait en Gohan qu'un goûter ! Non, à bien y réfléchir, le seul problème, c'est de vivre à proximité de ces animaux sauvages ... »

Le point de vue d'un tyrannosaure et d'un tigre à dent de sabre (choisis pour représenter les animaux du Mont Paozu)

-« Le Mont Paozu est un petit paradis sur Terre. On est loin des grandes villes et de tous ces humains qui détruisent l'environnement. Pas d'usine, pas de déchets pour souiller notre forêt, pas de produits toxiques dans l'air. Non vraiment on est bien ...enfin ...tout n'est pas parfait non plus, depuis quelque temps en effet, on vit une situation très stressante », commença le tigre à dent de sabre.

-« Stressante ? » Continua le tyrannosaure. « Un couple d'humain avec leur petit nous _tyrannise _! Et le mot est faible !»

-« La femme n'arrête pas de hurler sur son mari et sur son fils. Ses cris sont si aigus que nos femelles accouchent avec des semaines d'avance... »

-« Nos œufs se fissurent à cause d'elle ! Tous nos petits naissent prématurés et dans un état de stress qui est insupportable ! »

-« Et que dire du mari ! Une véritable force de la nature. Il prend un malin plaisir à détruire des rochers ou à les déplacer. Un soir vous vous endormez tranquillement au pied d'une montagne et à votre réveil : plus rien ! Il a tout _pulvérisé_ ! Les lapins ne savent même plus où se trouvent leur terrier !»

-« Sans compter qu'il vole à une vitesse supersonique, à rendre les rapaces les plus rapides jaloux et dépressifs ! Beaucoup y ont laissé des plumes en le frôlant à peine ! »

-« Mais le pire ...c'est leur fils ! Lui, ce ne sont pas des plumes qu'il prend ... » commença à expliquer le tigre, mais très vite le tyrannosaure lui coupa la parole.

-« Il s'amuse à nous courir après et tranche nos queues en rondelle pour en faire des _steaks !_ Des _STEAKS_ ! Des _sauvages,_ des _SAUVAGES_, je vous dis !» Hurla le tyrannosaure devenu hystérique avant d'éclater en sanglots ...

-« Non, à bien y réfléchir, vivre ici est un cauchemar ! Ah si seulement ...si seulement il n'y avait pas ces trois sauvages d'humains ! » Conclut le tigre à dent de sabre tout en levant les yeux au ciel !

_Au même instant...Quelque part au dessus des nuages, au palais du Très-Haut..._

-« Et bien Dende, encore occupé à écouter les prières de ces Terriens ? » lança Piccolo à son jeune compatriote, devenu récemment le nouveau dieu de la petite planète bleue.

-« Oui ... »soupira le jeune Namek.

-« Tu n'as vraiment pas un métier facile. J'imagine qu'il doit être difficile de satisfaire tout le monde ! »

-« ça ...c'est peu de le dire ! » lui répondit Dende, penché sur les problèmes des habitants du Mont Paozu.

_Fin._


	14. Comment lui dire

_( Petite note de l'auteur : cette petite fic débute au lendemain de la bataille contre les cyborgs. Goku partit, Végéta est revenu vivre chez Bulma._

**_COMMENT LUI DIRE ?_**

_Dans la buanderie de la Capsule corporation..._

**Bulma** : « Euh ...Végéta ? Tu peux venir ici ? »

_Deux minutes plus tard ..._

**Bulma **_(acculée contre le mur)_ : « Enfin Végéta, puisque je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien ! Est-ce ma faute si le tissu de ta tenue de combat ainsi que tes gants ont rétréci au lavage ? ...Et puis d'abord, explique-moi pourquoi elle a rétréci alors que Krillin m'a dit qu'elle était extensible ... »

**Végéta **_(vert de rage, s'apprêtant à lancer une boule d'énergie sur Bulma)_: « Ce n'est pas la tenue ...c'est L'ARMURE ! »

**Bulma** : « Quoi l'armure ? Ah je vois ...C'est l'armure qui se détend pour prendre la taille de celui qui la porte ...très ingénieux ! ...Bon écoute, je t'en ferai une autre, une qui résistera au programme de la machine à laver ...et promis la prochaine fois je mettrai en route le programme ' linge délicat' ... allons Végéta calmes toi ! Tu ne vas pas me tuer pour une toute petite erreur ! »

**Végéta **: « MON ARMURE et MES GANTS sont ROSES ! »

**Bulma** : « Quoi rose ? Tu m'as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas d'en porter de temps en temps ...Est-ce ma faute si ma mère a mal vider le tambour de la machine pour y laisser l'un de mes petits bikinis rouges ? ...»

_Une heure plus tard..._

De l'eau se répandait partout sur le sol de la buanderie. Eventrée en son centre, fumante sur le dessus, la machine à laver des Brief ressemblait maintenant à l'un des androïdes créés par le Dr Gero, en d'autres termes : elle était bonne pour la casse !

**Bulma** _(accroupie devant le tambour qui avait roulé à ses pieds)_ : « Bon ben ...Il ne l'a pas pris trop mal, finalement...Moi qui avait peur de lui dire ...»


	15. Les dernières volontés de Tortue Géniale

_N.A : Merci de me laisser vos impressions sur l'histoire , qui je le précise, n'est pas à mettre dans la catégorie des drames ..._

**Les dernières volontés de Tortue Géniale.**

La scène qui va suivre se passe un nuageux matin de mai, sur une toute petite île perdue au beau milieu du Pacifique. Sur cette île, on trouve une jolie maison aux murs blancs et au toit rose. Et à l'extrémité de cette île, tournée vers la mer, se trouve la tombe déjà creusée de son propriétaire, le célèbre Tortue géniale : grand maître et plusieurs fois champions du monde en arts martiaux !

Pour l'heure, la tombe est vide, mais un cercueil blanc fermé, surmonté d'une couronne de corail, est là, prêt à y être descendu... A côté du cercueil monté sur des tréteaux, se tient un curieux personnage, petit et barbu. Est-ce un moine ? Un prêtre peut-être ?

La mer ayant laissé la place au sable fin mouillé, le pauvre a beaucoup de difficulté à se tenir debout, malgré sa canne, il s'enfonce dans le sol devenu boueux.

Et enfin, pour compléter le tableau, rassemblés en arc de cercle autour du cercueil, voici les amis, les élèves de Tortue Géniale, les rivaux aussi, comme le maître des Grues pour ne citer que lui.

Une brève cérémonie et un discours tenu par Oolong plus tard, chacun se met à échanger avec son voisin avant d'aller se recueillir une dernière fois devant le cercueil. Certains sont tristes, d'autres amers.

**Chichi** : « Ah ça mon père me l'avait dit : _Pervers un jour, pervers toujours !_ »

**Goku** : « Enfin Chichi, calme toi ! ...Il est mort maintenant ! »

**Chichi** : « Tout de même, nous demander de venir en sous-vêtement à ses obsèques ! On peut dire qu'il aura pousser le bouchon jusqu'au bout ! »

**Bulma **: « Que veux-tu ...Ce sont ses dernières volontés, on se devaient de les respecter ... »

**C18** : « Ah parce que lui nous respectait ? Toujours à fourrer son nez dans ma lingerie et à m'épier dans mon bain ! »

**Lunch** _(en brune)_ : « Ce que j'ai froid ...je n'arrête pas de trembler ...ah atchoum ! »

**Yamcha** : « Oh non pas ça ! Vite ! Tous aux abris ! »

**Lunch** _(la blonde)_ : « Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça le cochon ! Y'a d'autres filles en soutien-gorge à mater, alors regarde ailleurs ! »

**Oolong** : « Eh oh ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! C'était SON idée !...pfft ...ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous de me trouver là en caleçon un jour pareil ! »

**Végéta **_(sarcastique, les bras croisés)_ : « Joli caleçon d'ailleurs, les petits cœurs rouges te vont très bien ! »

**Krillin** : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé ...enfin qu'il est mort, je veux dire. La semaine dernière encore, il était en pleine forme ! ...Je crois bien que c'est ma faute ... On aurait jamais du déménager ...»

**Chichi **: « Enfin Krillin ! C18 et toi aviez bien le droit à un peu d'intimité et d'indépendance ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez parti au bout du monde, vous vivez deux îles plus loin ! »

**C18** : « Et puis il était le premier à dire que les pleurs de Marron le réveillait la nuit ! »

**Guymao** : « Allons Krillin, c'est triste mais c'était prévisible ! Il avait quand même plus de 320 ans ! »

**Krillin** _(la larme à l'œil)_ : « Tout de même, c'est si soudain. »

**Le maître des Grues** : « Il a finalement été le premier de nous deux à partir ...Premier encore et toujours ! Mais peu importe si je me trouve en caleçon devant toi aujourd'hui vieux pervers ! Je m'en moque ! Cette première place je te la laisse ! »

**Goku** : « Tu entend ça Végéta ? Finalement, la seconde place a du bon ! »

**Végéta** : « Humpffff ...On se les gèle ! Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? T'avais promis qu'il y aurait un petit buffet à la fin de la cérémonie ! »

**Bulma** : « Un peu de patience Végéta ...Et puis je t'avais dit de mettre un tricot de corps ! Alors si t'as froid ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même ! »

**Lunch **: « Atchoum ! ...C'est drôle ...j'ai la sensation qu'on nous observe ...pas vous ? »

**Videl** : « Bah ...Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai moi aussi cette sensation étrange ... »

**Goku** : « En parlant d'étrange, est-ce que l'un de vous connaît ce type, là bas ! Celui avec la barbe qui lui descend jusqu'aux pieds. »

**Guymao** : « Attend voir que je réfléchisse ...Non je ne me rappelle pas de lui ! Mais bon, en plus de 300 ans, Tortue Géniale avait du se faire bon nombre d'amis, à supposer qu'ils ne sont pas tous morts ... c'est sans doute l'un d'eux ! »

**Chichi** : « Attendez voir ...Oh non ! Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé faire ça ! »

**Goku** : « Euh ...Chichi ? »

La scène suivante est malheureusement triste à vous décrire : Chichi s'était ruée sur le vieil homme à la barbe et à la canne, l'ayant pris pour un Tortue Géniale déguisé pour les mater lors de _fausses funérailles_ ! Très vite, les autres filles lui emboîtèrent le pas ! Mais la barbe n'était pas un postiche et tout en voulant tirer dessus, Chichi s'était retrouvée dans la boue ! Lunch, ayant une nouvelle fois éternuée, ainsi que Bulma, C18 et Videl, tentèrent elles aussi de démasquer Tortue Géniale grimé selon elles en ce vieux moine ...Tous les maris présents réagirent en cherchant à les séparer mais cela se finit en combat dans la boue !

**Bulma** : « C'est lui, regardez ! Il saigne du nez ! Comment a-t-il osé ! »

**C18** : « Sale pervers ! »

**Chichi** : « Nous faire croire qu'il était mort ! »

**Goku** : « CHICHI, BULMA ! Les filles : on se calme ! ...Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas Tortue Géniale ! Chichi, tu lui as cassé le nez !»

**Le vieux à la longue barbe** : « Je savais que ses funérailles seraient spéciales mais tout de même ! Enfin dis leur Baba ! Je me présente, Mesdames, je suis l'ex-beau frère de ce vieux pervers ! »

**Végéta **: (désignant d'un air dégoûté Baba la Voyante, venue elle aussi en soutien-gorge et gaine 'ventre plat' !) « L'ex-beau-frère ! Vous voulez dire que vous avez été marié à ce vieux machin ! »

**Baba** : « Un peu de respect jeune homme ! ...Ou bien le vieux machin va te montrer dans quel état tu seras quand tu auras son âge ! »

**Goku** : « Désolé Monsieur ...Vous n'avez pas trop mal ? »

**Le vieux à la longue barbe** : « Non je vais bien. »

**Chichi, Lunch, Videl et Bulma** : « Nous sommes désolées ! »

**Bulma** : « Trunk ! Goten ! Cessez de dévisager Videl et rentrez votre langue ! Cela vaut aussi pour toi Yamcha ! »

**Végéta** : « Bon, et maintenant c'est fini ? »

**Goku **: « Quelque chose me chiffonne tout de même ...C'est étrange que Tortue Géniale n'ait pas choisi l'incinération ! Cela aurait été mieux de disperser ces cendres dans la mer ! Tu n'es pas d'accord Tortue ?»

**La Tortue** : « Entièrement d'accord ! D'autant qu'on en avait déjà discuté ! »

**Végéta** _(levant le bras vers le cercueil)_ : « Pas de problème ! Je te fais ça en deux secondes ! »

**Krillin** : « Non attend ! Il faut un Kamehameha ! Ce serait une plus belle façon de lui rendre hommage ! A toi Goku ! »

**Goku** : « D'accord ! »

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre ! Un cri de protestation provenait du cercueil !

Ni une ni deux, Krillin et Goku se ruèrent sur le cercueil pour l'ouvrir ! Et dans celui-ci, muni d'une longue vue, se tenait un Tortue Géniale bien vivant mais rouge de confusion et saignant du nez ! Dans l'une des planches du cercueil, en face de l'assemblée, Krillin distingua un petit trou ...

**Chichi **: « JE LE SAVAIS ! »

**C18** : « Tu voulais te rincer l'œil, VIEIL HIBOU !

**Marron **_(imitant sa mère)_: « Vilain pas beau ! »

C'est alors que toutes les femmes décidèrent de partir, laissant derrière elles leurs époux et amis, autour du vieux maître...

_Et moins de deux_ _minutes après leur départ ..._

**Tortue Géniale** : « Eh eh...Du calme les amis ! ...Ce match dans la boue m'a ouvert l'appétit ! Pas vous ? »


	16. La Salle spéciale

_N.A : DBZ ne m'appartient pas, et oui, il faut bien le rappeler de temps en temps. fic sur la relation Mirai Trunk (il m'inspire en ce moment, vous l'avez remarqué ?) /Végéta. y'aura-t-il une suite? Je ne sais pas ...ni humour ni drame, quoi que ..._

_**La salle spéciale.**_

Mirai Trunk et Végéta cohabitaient depuis maintenant 5 mois dans la Salle du Temps. Comprenez par là : 5 mois d'entraînement intensif, 5 mois de quasi silence ... Pour Mirai Trunk, s'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

En entrant dans cette salle spéciale, il avait espéré voir sa relation avec son père, Végéta, s'améliorer. Il souhaitait en découvrir plus sur sa personnalité, sur son passé et ses ancêtres et surtout : découvrir pourquoi sa mère était tombée follement amoureuse de lui au point que 17 ans après sa mort, il soit encore à ses yeux sur un piédestal !

Mais jusque là, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait souhaité. A part s'entraîner avec lui, c'est-à-dire, échanger des coups, manger ensemble, mais là encore l'occasion était trop rare et dormir dans la même pièce, aucun échange de plus de cinq mots n'avait eu lieu. Quant aux rares paroles échangées, à l'occasion d'un combat le plus souvent, elles venaient surtout de Végéta et consistaient en des insultes telles que : _tu es trop lent, trop mou, trop gentil, trop faible ...et l'insulte suprême : tu es trop humain !_

Oui, Mirai Trunk en avait assez et un soir qu'il mangeait avec son père, il eut l'envie, bien naturelle, de se venger. Il souhaitait le mettre mal à l'aise, et savait depuis peu comment faire ...

_Ainsi, une fois à table ..._

-« C'est drôle, je ne t'avais pas imaginé si petit ... » sortit tranquillement Mirai Trunk, entre deux fournées de soupe dans sa bouche...

-« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Lui lança Végéta, fronçant les sourcils et étranglant sa cuillère de rage.

-« Je disais que ...en taille ...tu es tout petit ...Cela m'étonne beaucoup ...Maman n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tu étais un grand guerrier, alors je t'imaginais plus grand. »

-« Ferme là et mange ta soupe ! »

-« Pourquoi faire ? Je te dépasse déjà d'une tête ! »

-« hein ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

-« Tu ne connais pas ça ? Sur Terre, on dit que manger de la soupe fait grandir ! »

-« pfft ...C'est ridicule ! Et saches que si je suis petit, cela n'empêche que je suis plus fort que toi et que je pourrais bien t'envoyer te coucher d'un seul coup de poing ! »

-« Certes, mais il n'empêche que ...tu es petit... »

S'en suivit un long silence...

Mirai Trunk, qui habituellement détestait ces silences, savourait cet instant, cent fois plus que sa soupe ! Il avait, dès la première réplique de Végéta, sentit la gêne de ce dernier. Et tout cela partait d'un simple constat : Trunk dépassait effectivement son père d'une bonne tête, d'ailleurs, sans ses cheveux défiant la gravité ...

De son côté, Végéta fulminait. Comment osait-il ? Comment son fils osait-il se moquer ainsi de lui ? Végéta se sentait en effet humilié une fois de plus !

Il est vrai qu'il avait rarement mangé de soupe durant son enfance. En fait, il était loin d'avoir eu le ventre plein étant petit. Sa petite taille à l'âge adulte venait de là. Frieza l'avait volontairement affamé pour qu'il se soumette plus facilement, en plus des injures et des brimades habituelles. Il avait ainsi entretenu sa malnutrition jusqu'à la fin de sa période d'adolescence. Mais cela, son fils l'ignorait. Comment en serait-il autrement, vu qu'il n'avait rien échangé de son passé. Il était finalement peut-être temps de ...de lui parler.

Après quelques minutes où l'atmosphère était plus que tendue, Végéta reposa sa cuillère pour s'ouvrir enfin à Mirai Trunk.

-« Tu sais, étant jeune, je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de manger de la soupe...En fait, on ne me donnait quasiment rien à manger. La nourriture équivalait à une récompense, lorsque j'obéissais à ce monstre qui m'a élevé, après avoir tué mon père, mon peuple et détruit ma planète natale : Végéta ... »

Ce soir là, Mirai Trunk écouta son père lui raconté son enfance, sa vie, durant des heures ...percevant sa souffrance passée, ses désirs, ses illusions perdues ...comme accéder un jour au trône de Végéta et venger en tuant de ses propres mains le tyran qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Il comprit aussi ce qui avait attiré sa mère et avait lui aussi besoin de le réconforter, de lui donner tout l'amour qui lui avait manqué. Alors comme pour racheter sa faute, celle de l'avoir humilié en évoquant sa petite taille, il lui rappela ceci :

-« Tu sais que j'ai tué Frieza de mes mains ...et c'est en partie ton sang qui coule dans mes veines ...donc ...au final, c'est bien toi qui a vengé ton peuple. »

-« Je sais ...et je t'en remercie ...mon fils ! »


	17. Premier, encore et toujours !

_Un autre jour, une autre histoire..._

**Le premier, encore et toujours.**

_Comme chaque année à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Tortue Géniale, les amis de Goku se retrouvaient autour d'un bon repas, à Kamehouse. Chichi et Lunch s'affairaient en cuisine, tandis qu'au dehors, assis autour d'une grande table, Bulma et Goku se remémoraient leur première rencontre..._

-"Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier" soupira Bulma, d'une voix mélancolique, replongée dans un merveilleux rêve.

-"Moi aussi", annonça Goku plus réservé.

-"Il faisait un temps magnifique, comme aujourd'hui ...On étaient tous les deux si jeunes et si enthousiastes à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux pays, dans notre quête des Boules de Cristal ..."

-"Enthousiaste ?... Tu ne m'avais pas vraiment laissé le choix !", bouda Goku.

-" Et puis j'étais si belle, si innocente ..."continua Bulma, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-"hum ...Pour une innocente, tu maniais déjà bien les armes à feu !"

-"Oui bon ça va" s'énerva soudain Bulma, "tu ne vas pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis !"

-"Bon ...Laisses moi résumer notre première rencontre, pour Végéta et ceux qui étaient absents. Alors en premier lieu, tu m'as renversé avec ton bolide avant de me tirer dessus avec ton révolver. Peu de temps après, on s'est retrouvé dans l'un de tes avions, poursuivis par des inconnus nous tirant dessus, cette fois, à coup de bazouka ! L'avion a fini par prendre feu et on a du se jeter dans le vide alors que je ne savais pas encore voler ! Et pour terminer, après une chute vertigineuse au dessus d' un ravin, j'ai réussi à planter mon bâton magique dans la roche...et survivre à notre rencontre."

-"Pfft tu exagères !"

-"Bulma ...J'ai échappé 4 fois à la mort en une seule journée !"

-"Peut-être mais sans moi, tu vivrais toujours seul au milieu de la fôret, comme un animal sauvage, incapable de faire la différence entre une fille et un garçon !...Tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Chichi et fais la promesse de te marier avec elle !"

-"Peut-être bien ..."lui répondit Goku soudain songeur..."Et toi tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Yamcha..."

_Quelques heures plus tard, après un copieux dîner, Bulma et Végéta s'isolèrent du groupe pour profiter du cadre romantique d'un coucher de soleil, assis sur le sable._

-"C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?" lança Bulma, serrée contre son prince.

-"Mouais ..."

-"Végéta qu'est-ce que tu as ? Que tu n'ais pas dit un mot aux autres durant tout l'après-midi ne m'a pas inquiété mais maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, tu pourrais me dire autre chose que "mouais".

-"Je repensais à la discussion que tu as eu avec Goku ce midi."

-"Et ?"

-"Et je me dis que si j'avais été là, à la place de cet idiot de Yamcha, j'aurai pu être le premier à ...enfin tu vois."

-"Non désolée, je ne vois pas ! Tu aurais été le premier à quoi ?"

-"Et bien ...à te voir ! ...Je veux dire ...nue et tout le reste !"

_A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Bulma se tordit de rire sur la plage. Végéta n'en revenait _pas. _Cela avait été si difficile pour lui de se confier, et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était se moquer de lui !_

-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"s'énerva Végéta, vexé.

-"Et bien en réalité ...Yamcha n'est pas le premier à m'avoir vu nue ..."dit Bulma, mutine.

-"Comment ? Mais alors c'est qui ?"

-"Et bien ...Goku est le premier..."annonça Bulma.

-"QUOI ? Ce clown ? Le-le premier ? Tu veux dire que tous les deux vous avez ..."

-"NON ! Goku est le premier à avoir vu mon intimité, mais cela n'a pas été plus loin !"

-"Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?"

-"Oh c'est simple, il a enlevé ma petite culotte pendant que je dormais !"

-"IL A FAIT QUOI ? ...Ce salopard, je vais le tuer !"

-"C'est ça oui, rêve ! ...De toute façon il n'avait que dix ans et ne pensait pas du tout à mal..." tenta de le rassurer Bulma.

" _incapable de faire la différence entre une fille et un garçon _"...Je comprends mieux. Donc ...Yamcha est le second et moi, le troisième.

-"Et bien en réalité ...Non. Yamcha est le troisième !"

-"Co-comment ça ? Mais qui est le deuxième ?"

-"Et bien tu vas rire ...J'avais promis à Tortue Géniale de lui montrer ma petite culotte en échange de sa boule de cristal, celle qu'il portait en pendentif ! Seulement voilà, ce matin là ...Je ne portais plus de culotte, puisque Goku me l'avait enlevé !"

-"A-Alors le-le deuxième c'est ce-ce vieux sénile ?"bafouilla Végéta, écoeuré.

-"Et oui mon chéri ...Tu n'es que le quatrième à avoir vu mon intimité...Mais rassure toi, tu es le premier et le seul à m'avoir fait deux beaux enfants !" lui dit Bulma pour lui redonner le sourire.

-"Je n'en reviens pas ...Même là ...Kakarot a été le premier ",soupira Végéta soudain très las...


	18. La liste de Noël

**La liste de Noël**

Bien que sur Terre depuis 3 ans, Végéta ne s'était jamais intéressé à aucunes fêtes ... jusqu'à cette année et sa première Saint-Valentin passée en compagnie de Bulma.

Et voilà qu'en cette fin d'année, Bulma insistait pour qu'il rédige une liste de cadeaux, destinés à la bande complète de clowns, comme il aimait appeler les autres guerriers et leurs amis.

_Voici donc ce qu'il écrivit :_

-_Pour Krillin _: un peigne,

-_Pour Piccolo __: _une réservation pour un grand restaurant, avec buffet à volonté midi et soir,

-_Pour Yamcha _: une photo de Moi avec Bulma, main dans la main.

-_Pour Goku _: mon livre intitulé _"La Culture Sayenne pour les Nuls",_

-_Pour sa femme Chichi _: une poële à frire avec manche anti-dérapant,

-_Pour Oolong _: le livre de recette _"Tout est bon dans le cochon ",_

-_Pour Tortue Géniale _: la culotte ventre-plat de sa soeur Baba,

-_Pour Gohan _: _"La Culture Sayenne pour les Nuls, le tome 2"_

-_Pour M et Mme Brief _: un petit-fils...

Devinez qui a reçu le plus beaux des cadeaux !


	19. La menace Omega

**La menace Omega**

C'est un SonGoku affamé qui franchit, un matin de juin, le portail de la Capsule corporation. Un SonGoku, une valise à la main, demandant asile à Bulma Brief, son amie d'enfance, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait finalement quitté sa femme, pensa-t-elle …à moins que …

-« SonGoku ? Que s'est-il passé ? Chichi t'a mise à la porte ?»

-« Et bien …Non. C'est moi qui suis parti ! »

-« QUOI ? » Cria Bulma. « Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Et bien c'est une longue histoire. Dis-moi Bulma, est-ce que je peux entrer et manger quelque chose, je meurs de faim ! …Ensuite, c'est promis, je te raconterai tout ! »

Bulma avait bien sûr accepté d'héberger son ami, elle lui montra sa chambre, l'emmenant ensuite à la cuisine où elle commanda par téléphone une vingtaine de pizzas et moins de dix minutes plus tard, SonGoku, engloutissant la première part, commença son récit.

…

_Tout a commencé il y a un mois. Chichi n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'avertissement de ce jeune garçon. Un midi, elle et son père m'ont fait croire à une sortie au restaurant mais en réalité ils m'emmenaient dans un laboratoire pour subir tout un tas d'examen dont …une analyse de sang ! » Expliqua le sayain, une fois rassasié._

…

***flashback***

**-« Allons calmes-toi …C'est pour ton bien fiston ! » Disait Guymao tout en serrant son gendre dans ses bras, comme dans un étau.**

**-« Mais c'est une piqure ! J'ai horreur des piqures ! »**

**-« SonGoku, ne fais pas l'enfant ! …Et arrête de te débattre, tu me fais honte ! » **

**-« Cessez de hurler ! Vous effrayer les autres qui attendent en salle d'attente ! C'est juste une prise de sang » annonça l'infirmière énervée, un garrot dans une main et une seringue dans l'autre… « D'ailleurs je viens de faire la même à votre beau-père et vous voyez il n'a rien dit et il n'en est pas MORT ! »**

**-« Mais l'aiguille est énorme ! Non s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça ! …Chichi je te jure que je ne suis pas malade ! Mon cœur va très bien !»**

**-« Ça suffit ! …TAIS-TOI et TEND TON BRAS ou j'appelle VEGETA et TOUS LES AUTRES POUR TE MAINTENIR SUR CETTE CHAISE ! »**

…

_Chichi m'a ensuite laissé ce choix : je laissais l'infirmière me faire cette prise de sang ou elle ne me faisait plus rien à manger ! …J'ai finalement tendu le bras à l'infirmière. Mais, hélas, cela n'était que le début de mes problèmes puisque une semaine plus tard, en ouvrant le courrier … _

***Flashback***

**-« LDH- Cholestérole : 14,7 g/l ! …Triglycérides : 10,7 g/l !...Lipoprotéines : 8g/l » Lisait à voix haute Chichi, livide, une feuille de papier à l'entête du laboratoire tremblante entre ses mains. « Mais ces résultats sont CATASTROPHIQUES ! …SONGOKU ! TU ES AU BORD DE LA CRISE CARDIAQUE ! Je te mets immédiatement au REGIME !»**

…

_Et voilà …C'était la fin des haricots comme on dit…ou plutôt le début ! Fini les viandes en sauce, les poulets rôtis, adieu le porc au caramel et le riz ! Dès lors, c'était légumes verts et tofu à tous les repas ! Et puis cette huile qui remplaçait tout assaisonnement : l'huile riche en oméga 3 …Bonne pour la santé qu'elle disait ! Elle en mettait partout ! … Je me sentais de plus en plus faible, mais Chichi ne le voyait pas ainsi. Pour elle, je ne faisais qu'éliminer les mauvaises graisses et donc finalement, c'était bon pour mon cœur ! …Au bout d'un mois j'ai craqué et …me voici. Je te le jure Bulma …Cet Omega machin-chose allait finir par me tuer ! Je devais partir !_

Deux semaines passèrent …Quand le téléphone sonna pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle…

-« Allons Chichi, calme-toi ! …Mais oui, il va bien, tu le connais, la cuisine de maman la remise sur pied ! Tu …Tu veux le lui annoncer par téléphone ou préfères-tu que je le lui dise de vive voix ? » Demanda Bulma après une demi-heure de communication.

-« Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop comment il va le prendre…Tu …Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ? »

-« Bien sûr, Son Goku n'est pas rancunier, tu verras, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre et dès ce soir, il va revenir vivre chez vous ! »

-« Tant mieux …Tant mieux … »

-« Attends un instant il arrive …Goku ! C'est Chichi au téléphone, elle a une excellente nouvelle pour toi ! »

A son tour, Son Goku prit le combiné, inquiet tout de même de ce que pouvait être 'la bonne nouvelle'…

-« Allo ! Goku chéri ? C'est …C'est moi Chichi …Je viens d'avoir le biologiste au téléphone et figures-toi …et bien …hum …Les analyses qu'il m'a fait parvenir l'autre jour n'étaient pas les tiennes ! C'était une erreur de leur part …Les tiennes sont toutes dans les normes mon chéri ! Tu n'as donc plus à suivre de régime, je t'en prie Son Goku, reviens à la maison, je te cuisinerai tous tes plats préférés pour le diner de ce soir ! »

…

Vous voulez connaître la suite et fin de cette histoire ? Et bien c'est très simple. Son Goku a accepté de retourner vivre avec Chichi. Il fit sa valise, remercia les Briefs pour leur hospitalité et partit sans attendre (l'heure du diner approchant !) Mais …_C'est tout ?_ …Et bien non, cette histoire a deux épilogues. Le premier nous fait remonter le temps d'environ 3 semaines…tandis que le second nous fait faire un bond d'une 20aine d'années...à la toute fin de la période GT.

**Epilogue 1**

_-biiiiip….Allo ? Madame Son, vous êtes là ?...zut, encore un répondeur …Hum…Je suis le docteur Huchin, du laboratoire d'analyse Huchin&Pring …Je vous appelle au sujet des analyses de votre mari …euh …Voilà, l'infirmière a comme qui dirait fait une petite erreur en étiquetant les tubes de sang de votre mari et de votre père Guymao …En fait, elle les a interverti …c'est donc votre père qui a ces taux anormalement élevés …Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses, Madame Son, mais il est urgent de mettre votre père au régime et euh …biiiiip ….biiiip ….MESSAGE EFFACE !_

-« Papa ? » Demanda Chichi tout en déchargeant les sacs de courses de sa voiture.

-« Oui ma chérie ? » Lui demanda Guymao, le doigt encore sur la touche du répondeur.

-« Y'avait-il des messages sur le répondeur ? »

-« Euh …non …non …Enfin si mais …C'était une erreur ! » Mentit Guymao à sa fille chérie…

**Epilogue 2**

La bataille qui s'annonçait allait être difficile, et cela, Son Goku le savait. Pas question cependant de ne pas connaître le nom de ce terrible adversaire !

-« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Son Goku, prêt au combat.

-« Je suis le Dragon OMEGA ! Et je vais avoir l'honneur de te tuer ! »

-« O…Omega ? Il …Il a dit OMEGA ? …Je le savais …Kami, je savais que cela me tuerait ! » Soupira Son Goku, les épaules soudain affaissées.

**FIN.**


End file.
